If You Had Stayed
by Project Clu-Clu
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia is the heir of Britannia Enterprises, the most profitable and most influential conglomerate in the eastern hemisphere. Naturally, he's highly sought after and has been crowned the most eligible bachelor of the century. Upon the insistence of his family, he goes on a blind date with the daughter of a wealthy businessman - little does he know what's in store.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Lelouch had never wanted to go on this date on the first place. It had only been through the combined effort of his cousin, Euphemia, Nunnally, and his mother that he finally caved in and marked his calendar. He wasn't interested in the woman, or really, women like her, who were so privileged and spoiled, they had no idea what was right or wrong, what was theirs and wasn't, and what mattered in life and what didn't. They always wore too much perfume and they always smiled too sweetly, dressed too richly, and acted too brainlessly. It was as if they didn't have a will of their own, as if their sole purpose was to impress and please him enough to make him want to marry her. Which was the purpose of this blind date.<p>

As his mother so liked to remind him, the clock was ticking, and he wouldn't be allowed to take up the helm of Britannia Enterprises, the most profitable and formidable conglomerate in the eastern hemisphere. Not that he really cared for stocks and revenue and whether or not Shiro Nippon Inc. was a threat or not. The only reason why he wanted to step up as CEO was so that Nunnally wouldn't have to be subject to the dirty politics of business.

Lelouch impatiently drummed his spidery fingers on the pristine, 200-count tablecloth and let his bored gaze wander throughout the elegant restaurant. Honestly. How could he be expected to hold an engaging conversation when all the woman knew was Louis Vuitton's spring collection?

He had tried and tried again to be nice. He had been on time. He had opened and closed the car door for her. He had smiled and had been polite. He pulled and pushed her chair in for her. He had done everything that the textbook definition of a polite and good date required, and she had done everything but.

After ten painful minutes of attempted conversation, Lelouch finally concluded that the woman was an absolute airhead and began contemplating the best way to end any and all connections with her without damaging Britannia Enterprises. Perhaps he should feign an emergency? But what kind? Personal? Business? Should he have Suzaku call, pretending to be in some kind of trouble? But no – the respective heirs of Britannia Enterprises and Shiro Nippon Inc. were in a strictly business relationship – even if they had been raised together and were like brothers, they were grown up now, and had to set aside their childhood for the sake of their respective families.

No, Suzaku wouldn't work. One of his father's secretaries, particularly Luciano Bradley, would catch wind and accuse him of fraternizing with the "enemy," even if the so-called enemy was due to be swallowed by Britannia any day, what with his engagement to Euphemia. But then who? Who could he—

"Good evening sir. Mademoiselle. I am Cera, your server for the evening. May I recommend a smooth Tarima Monastrell? Or perhaps some sparkling champagne directly imported from the groves of southern France?"

"A glass of champagne," replied his date. But Lelouch wasn't paying attention to what she wanted to drink because he was completely fixated on Cera, the woman who was their server for the evening.

Cera, the woman wearing her soft green hair in an elegant side-bun.

Cera, the woman he had once slept with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>The moment C.C. had made her rounds, she rushed to the bathroom. Hurriedly locking herself into an empty stall, she leaned against the door as she slowly let out the breath she had unintentionally been holding ever since she had seen him sitting in that seat, wearing that smile, with that half-smile she had never forgotten. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her pounding heart. This was ridiculous. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't as if it was the first time she had seen someone as good-looking as him (although somewhere deep inside her, a voice quipped that none had been quite as handsome as he was). Nor was it the first time she had acted as server for someone she knew. So why was she acting like this? As if she were half her age?<p>

But in spite of her self-scolding and reprimands, she couldn't forget the way his gaze had been locked on her. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. Even when she had walked away from their table, she could feel it, burning into her back. Nor could she forget the way their fingers had brushed against each other under the cover of velvet as he handed her the menu, or the resulting shock of electricity that ran up her arm and made her feet stick to the ground.

It was jarring, seeing him again after leaving him once those two days of pure euphoria had gone. She had assumed that she would never see him again, what with the abyss separating her world and his. After all, she was a mortal and he was a god, and no matter how much time a god spent with a mortal, in the end, they always returned to Mt. Olympus. Always. Without fail. And it would do her a mountain of good to keep that in mind.

It would only be for a few hours at most, she reminded herself. One, two, maybe even three hours if the date went that well, but he'd pay and they'd leave soon enough. It was inevitable that he'd leave. What could he do, sit there until the restaurant closed?

Tightening the midnight blue silk sash around her waist, she walked out of the stall. Facing herself in the mirror, she breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling. Unnecessarily straightening the black vest of her uniform, she looked herself in the eye. Nothing was going to happen. He was going to eat dinner, laugh and bond with his girlfriend, or his date, or whatever that woman was to him, and then he was going to leave. The most she could hope from him was a good tip. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

She wasn't going to smile at him the way she had that time, he wasn't going to hold her like he had back then, and there certainly wasn't going to be any kisses that made the world light up. There'd be none of that. She had turned him down and rejected any and all possibility of progressing what they had had, and she'd never get that chance back ever again.

She had made sure of that

Tugging on the hem of her vest one last time, C.C. uncharacteristically fussed with her bangs before giving up and leaving the bathroom. She had wasted too much time on him – far more time than she'd have liked – and it was time to rejoin reality and get back to work.

As she walked out, her heart thudding with every step as she got closer and closer to his table, she could feel his eyes on her once again, as if he had been looking for her and her only. As if he wanted to see only her, as if she was the only person he cared about.

Her hand balling into a tight fist, C.C. slipped on her mask and let the corners of her lips turn up, just enough to fool both him and herself about the vividness of the memories and the truth of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>There was a soft smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her clever golden eyes as she complimented his date's slinky dress. A soft smile that was completely unlike the seductive smirk she had given him that night, or the playful grin that had appeared when he had asked her out for some breakfast after their two-day affair, or even the wistful smile she had tossed over her shoulder before walking out the door, the plates left untouched.<p>

She had been different from all of the other women. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself. There hadn't been a second where he had been bored – she had totally captured his attention, had fascinated and intrigued him. In fact, after she had left that morning, whenever he thought back on the events of those two days and how those two days had made him feel, he even entertained the possibility that he could have fallen in love with her if she had only stayed. If she had only eaten breakfast that day.

"… I'm sorry?" Lelouch tore his attention away from C.C., who was quietly setting the plates of delicately arranged hors d'ouevres, and to his date with inhuman strength. As he half-listened to the woman chatter about something or other, he took the last plate from her. The hairs on his nape rose as his fingers brushed hers once more – it was startling how strong of a reaction a slight graze could provoke, but also exhilarating. It showed that he was able to feel. That he, the cold-hearted, ruthless president of Britannia Enterprises, the young man who allegedly ate women's hearts for breakfast and their fathers' companies for lunch, was able to feel and want and hell, maybe even love. Not that he really knew what love really was or felt like. Not romantic love, anyway. He was inexperienced with the matters of the heart – he had been busy with other things throughout the 24 years of his life, and had never met a woman that interested him enough to pursue love and all of its fickleness and drama. But he was also young, and willing – _more_ than willing – to learn, if he could only find the right woman.

And he thought that he finally had.

It wasn't the woman sitting in front of him, who was going on and on about some professional golfer she had run into at the country club the other day. It wasn't any of those women his mother had compiled the profiles of, those profiles that had been neatly laminated and held together in that bound leather book. It wasn't any of those women who he had been asked to pay "special" attention to, since his marriage to them would help quench Britannia Enterprise's thirst for domination of the global market.

It was her.

C.C.

Lelouch's hand twitched from where it lay on the table, right besides the gleaming silverware, as he tried to resist the urge to rub his eyes. He had been tired ever since she had walked out of that door. He had lost precious sleep. For some reason, he found himself awake most nights despite being plagued with fatigue. Sometimes, often randomly, he would be assessing something or attending another, perhaps the opening of his mother's favorite-artist-of-the-month's gallery, and he'd wonder what it'd be like she were there with him. If he'd feel as bored and lifeless with her there as bored and lifeless he felt then.

In all likelihood, not. There was just something about her, about C.C., that just drew him in and wanted to get to know her better, spend more and more time with her until he knew all there was to know about her. And even then, when he knew everything about her, he'd probably want to continue staying with her. Because she was that kind of person, who pulled you in and wouldn't let you go. Not that you really cared because you were just fine being with her.

"You were once a golf enthusiast, were you not?"

"In the past, yes."

"What ever made you quit? I've heard stories of your talent – couldn't you have competed in the US Open?"

"I'm not quite on the professional level, but yes, I had been planning on competing," he lied. It was true that he had been preparing to golf in the prestigious competition. But he might as well be called a professional golfer, what with all of the time he had invested into the sport. Ever since he had been 3, he had been a dedicated golfer as per his mother's instructions. And he had actually somewhat enjoyed the sport. He had liked it better than, say, basketball or baseball, anyway. So why had he quit after 21 years of devotion and investment?

Because he couldn't bear to set foot on the green again.

Every time he did, it came back all too clearly. The memory of her in that pink blouse and short white skirt she had teased him with. Him gently guiding her arms and waist, the thin cloth of her clothing revealing her curves with the slightest touch. Standing behind her, his hands enveloping hers and the smell of her lavender-scented shampoo pleasantly filling his nose as she tried to putt while he tried to distract her with all sorts of mischievous nuzzling and stolen kisses. She had understood what he had been trying to do but had only laughed it off, saying that she refused to lose to him before earning herself a birdie.

In retrospect, she had been better at golf than he had thought she would be, and he had been very silly. Lelouch wasn't one for public displays of affection, or even private displays of affection. He wasn't a very touchy-feely person in general. But when he had been with her…

When he had been with her, he didn't want to let her go. Even physically, he didn't want to let her go. And he didn't know why, but he always felt like holding her or kissing her, as if there was some part of him that needed to hold and kiss her. And she had let him too. She had let him do all of that holding and kissing and fooling around. She had kissed him and smiled at him and held him just as he had done to her. They had been happy together. Even if they weren't much better than perfect strangers, Lelouch had felt like he had known C.C. all his life, and he was sure she had felt the same.

So why had she left then?

Why had she declined his offer for a future together? Had the offer been too obscure, too hidden underneath the guise of breakfast? Or was it just him? Had it just been him the entire time, and it had only been a two-day fling with a tall, dark stranger?

Or could she already have someone?

Lelouch nearly smacked himself – why had he never considered this before? She could already have a partner, a husband even. And if she did have a husband… Well, he had no right to break up a marriage, especially one that made C.C. happy. Besides. He had only been seeking a… A shallow relationship with C.C. He hadn't been looking to marry her in the end. No, of course not! The end goal had only been something shallow, so it shouldn't take long to get rid of it.

But Lelouch suddenly found it all too difficult to swallow for someone who was trying to get over the discovery of a game-changing possibility. Pastily smiling at his date, he reached for the glass of wine when he saw him for the first time.

He was tall. Maybe even taller than him. And was dressed in a well-tailored suit that smoothly complemented the strong jaw framed by rose-colored strands of hair. His cerise eyes flickered all around the room as if he were searching for someone, a familiar face. Lelouch couldn't help but notice how a majority of the women in the restaurant turned and stared as if they had been captured under a spell. His own date let her jaw drop open in an undignified manner.

Lelouch might have been the only one in the vicinity who wasn't star-struck by the young man. He was probably just another one of those arrogant, spoiled brats who lived by riding the coattails of their father and thought that money was the solution to everything. He'd dealt with those kind of people far too often than he'd have liked, those people who were born with silver spoons in their mouths and then refused to spit that silver spoon out when the proper time came, and knew that there was no reason to stare. There was no substance, no threat – nothing the man could do could possibly distract him. There was C.C. here already, after all, who was already preoccupying his mind.

Oh, how wrong he was. How tragically wrong he was.

The raven-haired man glanced up from his glass of water, curious to see what was making the talkative woman so quiet.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Because what he saw was C.C., who had been smiling and greeting the man until he had grabbed her hand. It wasn't until he leaned down and kissed her palm, until he looked up with a bright a smile and asked, "How are you, my love?" that Lelouch vi Britannia finally let his emotions take over and allowed for the shock and anger to visibly show on his face. Only, C.C. never saw on the account of the man who had just walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Lelouch noticed the approaching man before his date did, although she herself wasn't slow on picking up who was making their way to their table. Mildly irritated by the stranger's need for acknowledgement of his presence, Lelouch kept quiet and merely raised his glass of wine to his lips. Over the rim of the chalice, he glanced at the young woman sitting across from him, who was trying to discreetly make sure her lipstick hadn't smudged and that she looked as glamorous as the money in her father's bank account would allow.<p>

What poor manners she had.

Setting the glass down, Lelouch rose from his seat and took the offered hand. His grip was firm, almost as if he were trying to send him a message of power and intimidation. As if he were trying to say that they were rivals. Rivals? They were complete strangers, how could they be rivals_?_

The man made light conversation after warmly greeting both him and his date as if they were old friends he hadn't seen in a long time. He didn't talk about much – just asked whether or not he liked the restaurant and how he was feeling. He briefly touched on the stock market and the intricate knot frustrating Lelouch untied itself. The man seemed so familiar to him for some reason, but no matter how he searched himself, he couldn't remember where he had seen him. But when he had mentioned how Britannia Enterprises seemed to be doing well, what with the continuous climb of their stocks, Lelouch was relieved of the enigma. He had probably met him at some business conference or other, or some place that he had gone where other upper class men, CEOs and chairmen went. Truth be told, Lelouch didn't bother memorizing faces and matching names with those faces any more than he had to. He knew of some people, some of the heir and heiresses of influential companies, made it a point to know who was who and how much they cashed in at the end of every year. Networking, they called it. But he knew better. He knew that they were all just race horses in a perpetual racetrack, forced to compete against one another until they dropped dead from exhaustion. In the end, they were no better than horse meat.

They were eventually left alone, but not before an invitation to go golfing was extended to Lelouch. He had only smiled before making a noncommittal reply, but the moment his back was turned, the raven-haired man couldn't help but frown. Something was off, something important, and he didn't like this apprehensive feeling. He liked to be in control and in the know of everything and he absolutely abhorred being kept in the dark.

It seemed he would have to do some research.

Ah, but how to do conduct a background check when he didn't even know the identity of the man? He had never disclosed his name, nor what company it was that he hailed from. All he had was his opinion on the weather and nothing more.

As if that would deter Jeremiah, his secretary.

But was it really necessary to go to such an extent? Why should he even bother? Why was he so concerned about the faceless man? What did it matter to him who he was? It wasn't as if it would affect him in any way. He was insignificant, a blip that could easily be snuffed out. Just as C.C. was and could be.

But as he left the restaurant, his eyes couldn't help but wander over to where he was sitting, and where she was standing, both smiling and laughing together. As he opened the car door for her, he couldn't help wondering if perhaps he was as insignificant to her as he claimed that she was to him. That perhaps he was over-thinking things and overreacting. He was a grown man, for God's sake, and one in the 21st century no less. So what if they once slept together? That didn't mean anything. Sure, they had had fun, but that was all that had been – pointless fun to while away the time and to rid themselves of boredom.

But he was a grown man, and men had hearts, had feelings and emotions. They had the capacity to love just as they had the capacity to hate. They were able to care just as they were able to forget those trifling affairs. They were able to feel pain just as they were able to smile with happiness. Men were victims of their emotions whether they liked it or not – the only thing to do when caught in a situation like this was to either completely disregard the most human part of him, or to be consumed by it.

As Lelouch kissed the young woman's hand, he decided that he would opt for the former. He was a businessman, so he was always assessing the pros and cons of his choices. He had no use for the weight of such pining. He had no room in his life or heart for baggage like that.

That's why he'd cut it loose and let them go.

So he could ignore his pain for a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>"He's back."<p>

"Hmm."

"Has he visited you yet?"

"He dropped by today, actually."

C.C. had her back to Suzaku, but she could imagine the surprised light in his green eyes and the way his jaw dropped a little whenever he was surprised. She smiled reminiscently – how many times over the past few years had he made that expression for her not to see?

Her friend cleared his throat before hesitantly asking, "So… Did he say anything?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "He just said that he was doing fine and that he was happy to see me again. Asked me how I was doing. Talked a bit about the weather. Not much else. It didn't seem like he changed much though."

"… Do you think he knows?"

"Why else would he have reappeared after all of these years?"

"How do you feel? Meeting him like that… You weren't expecting him, were you?"

"No, of course not. If it were up to me, Suzaku, I would have…"

She trailed off, staring off over the balcony and at the quietly glimmering ocean. Suzaku shifted his weight, curious to know why she had stopped talking. He was just about to prompt her, when she smiled and straightened up from where she had been leaning on the rail.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter what I wish if this is the present situation. Wishing for something different will only waste time and energy I don't have."

When she saw the hurt look in her companion's eyes, she sighed. "Don't give me that look, Suzaku. You know how things have changed. I might have told you a year ago. I probably would have tried to make my wish come true years ago. But that's it. That was years ago, and this is now. And right now, I just don't have the use for unnecessary wishing."

The silence was filled only by the sound of the distant waves steadily crashing on the shore until she said, "Are you ready for the press conference?"

At the mention of the upcoming meeting, Suzaku nearly broke out in a sweat. He wasn't very good with reporters, especially the questions reporters threw at him, and he wasn't sure if he could pull the one scheduled on the night after the next without a hitch. Knowing him, he was probably going to screw it up one way or other, and then he—

"Euphemia will be with you the entire time. You'll be fine, Suzaku. Don't worry."

"… Yeah," he muttered. "I hope so."

Another silence settled in as the man and woman both stewed in their individual thoughts, when C.C. suddenly asked, "Are you going to invite him?"

"Of course. I grew up with him. It'd be wrong not to invite someone so important in my life."

"I see…"

"Are you sure you don't want to come, C.C.? Euphie got so upset when you said you couldn't."

She shrugged. "I know the way that world works, Suzaku, and I'm not going to try and force myself in. Besides. If you're inviting him…"

"You don't think he's going to invite you, do you?"

"He probably will. It seemed like something was bothering him when he came. He kept running his hand through his hair. Like he always used to whenever he had something on his mind."

"Are you going to go with him then?"

The breeze answered in her stead and worried emerald eyes shifted down to the empty glass wine sitting in front of him.

"You know that Lelouch is coming, right?"

"How could he not? His favorite cousin is getting married to his best friend, not to mention that your marriage is going to given Britannia Enterprises justification to swallow Shiro Nippon Inc., just like it's been trying to for the past few years. Are you sure about this though? Your ancestors founded Shiro Nippon – do you really want to give away such a deeply ingrained part of your family?"

"But I'm getting a new family out of it. I'm not doing it because of politics or business or stocks. I'm doing it because I love Euphie."

C.C. wistfully smiled. If only she could have such an easy and comfortable love life as Suzaku's… Alas, she wasn't privy to such fortune and instead, had the fun of cursing her romances for never giving her what she truly wanted…

Whether that be enough money to live comfortably or something more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Buttoning the jacket of his dark grey suit, Suzaku hurried into the building as fast as his position could allow him. He was late to a meeting he shouldn't be late to, a meeting where it was crucial for him to be on time. He glanced at his watch as he impatiently waited in front of the elevator. He was already five minutes late, and the elevator was apparently coming down from the 35th floor.<p>

Wouldn't it better to take the stairs?

But no. He couldn't show up late and sweaty. Lelouch would hate it and what was about to happen at the meeting was going to put him in a bad enough mood. There wasn't any need to push his buttons any further. He could just say that there had been traffic - Lelouch understood traffic. He didn't understand dishevelment, but he understood traffic.

Slipping into the elevator, he quickly pressed the button for the 73rd floor and took a deep breath. Smoothing his suit, he told himself to relax. He wouldn't be alone at the reveal, so there was no need to be so nervous.

Striding out, he entered the dimly-lit bar. Scanning the room, he searched for a familiar face. When he found it, Suzaku's stomach dropped all the way back to the lobby.

As expected, Lelouch was on time.

As was Alexei.

Suzaku cursed. Things had just gotten a hundred times more complicated and difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>"Suzaku, would you be so as kind to explain what Mr. Aleksandrovich means with this."<p>

The brunette clenched his teeth as he gave a sidelong glance towards Alexei Aleksandrovich, who was looking extremely calm for having caused so much chaos.

"What does he mean by 'we've been friends for 22 years"?"

"About that…"

"Yes, about that. What does it mean? I've never met this man in my life, save for that one night at the restaurant. What does he mean by we've been friends for 22 years?"

There was venom in his voice and ice in his glare as he waited for an answer. Suzaku ran a hand through his hair - this was why he shouldn't have been late. Because this was going to have happened. And it had. And, Alexei being Alexei, he was going to have to clean up the huge mess he had made.

"Lelouch."

"What is it, Suzaku?" he growled.

"Lelouch, there's something important you need to know."

"What? That this man is a conman? You tell me you want to meet for a drink, and I agree to come, even with my busy schedule. I make time for you. And yet, when I come here, this man tells me that we've known each other all our lives and then invades my personal space and gives me absolutely no respect. I have never—"

"Lelouch, it's true."

"What?"

"He's telling the truth. You've know each other for 22 years."

"I would remember if I knew someone for that long. I—"

"You don't remember," the words spilled out from Suzaku's mouth all at once - he needed to do this like ripping off a band-aid - quick, so that it could be as painless as possible, "because of the accident."

Something must have clicked in his head because the wrath dissipated from his violet eyes. Suzaku internally let out a sigh of relief - good. The first step was to neutralize his anger and then explain. First step done, it was time to move on to the second step.

"Lelouch, there've been some things we haven't been telling you."

"Obviously," he droned, "telling by this… _incident_."

"This is your Alexei Aleksandrovich, the CEO of Phoenix and your best friend."

"Phoenix?"

He nodded. "You know the company that was featured in Forbes last month? Same company. Alexei founded it and built it up."

"From the ashes," Alexei added with a grin, "Reborn once again. Like a phoenix."

Suzaku grimaced as Lelouch scoffed before muttering something under his breath.

"Be patient with him, Alexei," quietly said Suzaku. "He gets touchy whenever the accident's mentioned. And you know how snarky Lelouch is in the first place."

"Do I ever. That's alright. I understand. Don't mind me - just fill Lelouch in on everything that he's missed."

"Right."

Turning to the man sitting across from them, the Japanese continued on with his storytelling.

"Lelouch, as I said earlier, Alexei is your friend. One of your closest friends since birth. You two grew up together, went to the same school together, everything. You did everything together."

"But I don't remember any of this."

"No, not… Not after what happened that night."

"Then why, pray tell, did no one inform me on such an important figure of my past?"

"Because Alexei's family, they…" He glanced at his friend, wondering how to word this without offending him. He smiled before throwing in his own two cents.

"Simply put, Britannia Enterprises destroyed my family and with no fortune to my name, I was dropped. Like a used rag."

"Do you resent me?"

Suzaku was surprised. He was taking this well for someone who was incredibly confused and angry.

"Yes, I resent what your company did to my life."

"Then why did you want to reveal yourself to me? For revenge?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Do you really think it's the wisest decision to tell me, of all people, that you're planning to take revenge for what my family did to you?"

"I'm telling you because I'm not the type to resort to underhanded tactics. I plan to take vengeance fairly."

"There is no such thing as fair in this world, and there's certainly no such thing as fair between you and me. You may have been part of this world once, but you were excommunicated, and once you're excommunicated, there's no return."

"You and your arrogance. Suzaku was right - you really haven't changed since then. Lelouch, why do you think I was able to lift Phoenix up to the company it is today? Because I was flexible. Because I learned, because I refused to be stubborn and stuck on one path. I learned to adapt, something you clearly haven't learned to do yet, what with staying in that stagnant pond of yours. I may have been thrown out, but I've traveled through rivers, oceans, and seen things that you couldn't even imagine. You may think that you're safe with your wealth and your status and your family, but I don't aim to attack you with wealth or status or family."

"Then where do you aim to attack me?"

"The one place that will destroy you. The one place you can't escape."

Suzaku stared. This… Wasn't the way it was supposed to have gone. They were supposed to resume their camaraderie. Oh sure, it'd be awkward and tough, since Lelouch couldn't even remember all of the years he had spent with Alexei, but this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything had spiraled out of control far too fast for him to even think of intervening. All he could do was sit by and watch as the two men crossed swords.

Much to his shock, Alexei's frown melted away as the corners of his lips turned up in a smile, while Lelouch began chuckling. Were the two going crazy? What was happening?

"Very well. I accept your challenge. Although I doubt you can make any good on your tall talk, I accept."

Lelouch rose from his seat. Adjusting the cuffs of his shirt, he said, "I'm going."

"What? Already?"

"I'm busy. I have a playboy reputation to maintain after all. Why don't you spend some time with Alexei? I'm sure you two have plenty you want to catch up on and that you're dying to find out what happened to him after my family destroyed his life."

"But—"

"Alexei."

The two rivals - was that what they were? Rivals? - curtly nodded to one another before the raven-haired man left. When they were left alone, Suzaku heard his friend softly say, "Hey."

"What is it?"

"Thanks. For setting this up. I know how weird and hard it must've been to go through that. Thanks for being so patient."

"Alexei, what are you planning to do to Lelouch?"

"If you're worried about Britannia Enterprises, then don't be. I'm not going to do anything."

"Yes, but what are you going to do to _Lelouch?"_

He was silent for some time before he replied.

"You remember why it all started, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That's what I'm going to do. What he did to me all those years ago, I'm going to do to him."

"But she—"

"Can fall in love with another man. Lelouch doesn't remember her. I do. Lelouch doesn't remember his feelings for her. _I do_. I've been given a second chance, Suzaku, to redeem myself and get the happy ending I deserve. And I'm not going to mess this up. I worked too hard for this."

He looked at him for a long time. Alexei had changed. So much. He didn't remember this much bitterness, this much anger the last time they had seen each other. Given, it'd been some years ago, but Alexei had been one of those kids who always played peacemaker and rarely fought himself. He hadn't been very possessive, he never held grudges. Had it really broken him this much for him to go so far?

The light in his eyes was reminiscent of the light in Lelouch's eyes, and Suzaku realized what Alexei had become. A determined, angry monster that wouldn't stop at anything to get what it wanted.

"Alexei."

"Hmm?"

"I don't care what you do, but if you hurt my family or C.C., I won't hesitate to strike back."

"Of course. Always the family man, huh, Suzaku?"

"And be careful. There are some parts of Lelouch that are frozen in time, but there are other parts that have changed. Drastically. I would watch where I'm stepping if I were you."

"That's a given. After all, I just waged war against the Prince himself."

Suzaku looked off into the distance as he tried to swallow. But he couldn't because deep inside him, he had a strong feeling that both men were digging their graves, and what more, digging the graves of their loved ones.

He could only hope and pray that his family would be spared in the coming tempest.


End file.
